Tony Jacklin
Anthony Jacklin 'CBE (born July 7, 1944) is an English golfer, who was the most successful British player of his generation, winning two major championships. He was also the most successful European Ryder Cup captain ever. Early Life Jacklin was born in the North Lincolnshire town of Scunthorpe of 1944, the son of a truck driver. He attended Henderson Avenue Primary School in the town. He turned professional in 1962. Playing Career In 1969, Jacklin became the first British player to win The Open Championship in 18 years, winning by two strokes at Royal Lythan & St Annes. The following season he won his second major title, the U.S. Open by seven strokes on a windblown Hazeltine National Golf Club course. It was the only U.S. Open victory by a European player in an 84-year span (1926-2009); Northern Ireland's Graeme McDowell ended that streak in 2010. Jacklin won eight events on the European Tour between its first season in 1972 and 1982. He also won tournaments in Europe prior to the European Tour era, and in the United States, South America, South Africa and Australasia. His 1968 GPA Tour win at the Jacksonville Open Invitational was the first by a European player on the U.S. Tour since the 1920s; Jacklin was the first British player since the 1940s and Henry Cotton to devote much of his effort to American Tour events. However, Jacklin may be best remembered for his involvement in the Ryder Cup. He was a playing member of the "Great Britain and Ireland" team in 1967, 1969, 1971, 1975 and 1977, and of the first European team in 1979. Except for a tie in 1969, all of those teams were defeated. Jacklin was involved in one of the most memorable moments in Ryder Cup history at Royal Birkdale Golf Club in 1969. After his eagle putt on the 17th evened his match with Jack Nicklaus, Nicklaus conceded Jacklin's two-foot putt on the 18th, halving the match, and ending the Ryder Cup with a tied score. "The Concession" ended with the two golfers walking off the course with arms around each other's shoulders. Jacklin and Nicklaus later co-designed a golf course in Florida called "The Concession" to commemorate the moment. Jackin suffered a devastating near-miss in The Open Championship of 1972 in Muirfield. Tied for the lead with playing partner Lee Trevino playing the 71st hole, Jacklin had a straightforward 15-foot birdie putt on the par-5 hole, while Trevino was not yet on the green after four struggling strokes. But Trevino holed a difficult chip shot, and Jacklin took three putts, leaving him one shot behind. Trevino parred the final hole to win, but Jacklin bogeyed, finishing third behind Jack Nicklaus. Jacklin was just 28 years old at the time, but never seriously contended again in a major championship. In 2013, Jacklin said of his experience in the 1972 Open: "I was never the same again after that. I didn't ever get my head around it - it definitely knocked the stuffing out of me somehow." Jacklin served as the non-playing captain of Europe in four consecutive Ryder Cups from 1983 to 1989. He had a 2.5-1.5 won-loss record, captaining his men to their first victory in 28 years in 1985, and to their first ever victory in the United States in 1987. Jacklin was inducted into the World Golf Hall of Fame in 2002. He retired from tournament golf in 2004 at the age of sixty, having won a number of events at senior level. Jacklin has developed a golf course design business since his retirement from competition. He has designed numerous courses, including the 9-hole par 3 course of The St. Pierre Park Hotel in Guernsey. Jacklin has been hearing impaired for over 25 years and wears a hearing aid device on both sides. He is a patron of the English Deaf Golf Association. He was a subject of the television programme This Is Your Life in February 1970 when he was surprised by Eamonn Andrews outside Buckingham Palace after receiving his OBE. Personal Life Jacklin's first wife, Vivien, was from Belfast, Northern Ireland. The couple married in 1966, eleven months after their initial meeting at a Belfast hotel. They had three children together: Bradley, Warren and Tina. In 1971, Jacklin said that he received death threats from a caller who also threatened to bomb his wife's family home in Belfast. The caller said that Jacklin would be shot if he played in the Ulster Open, because his wife's family supported Ian Paisley. Vivien Jacklin died suddenly of a brain haemorrhage in April 1988, aged 44. In an interview in 2002, Jacklin said: "You can't understand the anguish of losing a spouse until it happens to you. I lost my will to live after my first wife died. I contemplated doing something very terrible to myself. Eventually I recovered." Six weeks after his first wife's death, Jacklin met a 16-year-old waitress named Donna Methven at a golf tournament in England. Jacklin later said: "I was at my lowest ebb and Donna was a shoulder to cry on." They had a two-month affair which led to front-page headlines in British tabloid newspapers. In December 1988, Jacklin married his second wife, Astrid Waagen, a Norwegian woman. They have a son called Sean, who is a golfer on the European Challenge Tour. Jacklin is also stepfather to Waagen's two children, daughter Anna May and son A.J., from her previous marriage to former Bee Gees guitarist Alan Kendall. Jacklin said in an interview in 1989 that he was barely on speaking terms with his mother. "To get along with people I have to like them. My mother and I don't get along. I don't share the belief that blood is thicker than water. She has tried to run my life long enough," Jacklin said. On August 30, 2013, Jacklin was revealed to be taking part in the eleventh series of the BBC One Saturday night entertainment competition, Strictly Come Dancing. On October 6, 2013, he was the first celebrity to be eliminated from the show. Professional Wins (30) 'European Tour Wins (8) 'European Tour Playoff Record (1-1)' 'PGA Tour Wins (4)' The Open Championship was not a European Tour event because the European Tour was founded in 1972, retroactively classified as PGA tour win in 2002. 'PGA Tour Playoff Record (1-1)' 'Other Wins (16)' *1964 Coombe Hill Assistants' Tournament *1965 Gor-Ray Cup *1966 Kimberley Tournament (South Africa) (tie with Harold Henning), Brexnit (Ulster) Tournament *1967 Forest Products (New Zealand), New Zealand PGA Championship, British Masters, Pringle of Scotland Tournament *1970 Lancome Trophy (France), W.D. & H.O. Wills Tournament (Europe) *1971 Benson & Hedges Festival (Europe) *1972 Dunlop International *1973 Bogota Open, Los Lagartos Open *1974 Los Lagartos Open *1979 Venezuela Open 'Senior PGA Tour Wins (2)' Major Championships 'Wins (2)' 'Summary' *Most consecutive cuts made - 7 (1963 Open Championship - 1968 Open Championship) *Longest streak of top 10s - 2 (1970 US Open - 1970 Open Championship) Team Appearances *Ryder Cup (representing Great Britain & Ireland/Europe): 1967, 1969, 1971, 1973, 1975, 1977, 1979, 1983 (non-playing captain), 1985 (winners, non-playing captain), 1987 (winners, non-playing captain, 1989 (tied, retained Cup, non-playing captain) *World Cup (representing England): 1966, 1970, 1971, 1972 *Double Diamond International (representing England): 1972 (winners), 1973, 1974, 1976 (winners, captain), 1977 (captain) *Marlboro Nations' Cup (representing England): 1972, 1973 *Hennessy Cognac Cup (representing Great Britain and Ireland): 1976 (winners, captain), 1982 (winners, captain) *UBS Cup (representing the Rest of the World): 2003 (tie, captain) Category:Series 11 Category:14th Place Category:Golfers Category:Athletes